


It's All Cookies & Syrup & Apple Pie

by Taybay14



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Angst, Bennett pack - Freeform, Bonds, Carter bonding with the timber wolf, Carter sleeps with a girl at one point (not shown in fic), Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Mates, Oblivious Carter, Omega Virus, Pack, Pack feelings, Post-ravensong, Pre-heartsong, Scents, Shouldn't have any spoilers other than timber's name, Timber is a stalker but it's okay because we love him, Werewolf Mates, whether he likes it or not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: "To say Carter is unimpressed would be an understatement. He's exhausted and hungry and he needs a fucking shower and this stupid fucking wolf won't go away."Some blips from Carter & Timber's time together during/post Ravensong <3
Relationships: Carter Bennet/Timber wolf, Carter Bennett/Gavin Livingstone, Joe Bennett/Ox Matheson, Kelly Bennett/Robbie Fontaine, Mark Bennett/Gordo Livingstone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	It's All Cookies & Syrup & Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This mini-multi will be major spoiler free (as long as you've read Wolfsong & Ravensong) & mostly fluff. There will be a second longer-multi at some point that will be set during Heartsong & post Heartsong! 
> 
> ** this is my first Green Creek fic, so hopefully ya'll like it <3 I re-read the first two books this past week before reading Heartsong and to say I have a major book hangover is an UNDERSTATEMENT. I needed to get some feels out, so here I am! Art coming soon too!

To say Carter is unimpressed would be an understatement. He's exhausted and hungry and he needs a fucking shower and this stupid fucking wolf  _ won't go away. _ Just as he’s about to ask one of his alpha’s to please make the thing leave him alone so he can have a few minutes of privacy in the bathroom, Ox approaches him with a guilty look on his face. 

“How ya feelin’?” Ox asks, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

Carter nuzzles the warm hand with his cheek, humming at the feel of his alpha. A calm washes over him but it’s not like it used to be. It’s distant. Almost cold. He closes his eyes and admits, “Different.”

“We’ll fix this, Carter. I promise.”

“I know.”

“But until that happens… we need you and Mark in the basement.”

Carter’s eyes snap open, flashing violet for a second. “I’m fine. I don’t need to be in the damn basement!”

“It’s just to be safe.”

The words he doesn’t say hang in the air between them.  _ It’s just to make sure you don’t hurt anyone. _

Fear seizes Carter’s chest for a second as he pictures himself going feral like Pappas. Hurting the people that he loves. 

Hurting  _ Kelly _ . 

Ox tries to calm him again but his touch does nothing. The timber wolf whines low in his throat and bops Carter’s arm with his nose. Carter tries to push him away, grumbling at him under his breath, but the wolf is insistent. He even nudges Ox out of the way so he’s the one in front of Carter instead of the alpha. Carter barely has enough time to gape at Ox for letting that happen before the timber wolf is placing his nose against Carter’s forehead. 

There’s a pulse of  _ something _ . 

And it’s  _ green _ . 

So fucking green. 

“Oh,” Carter whispers, eyes falling closed before he can catch Ox’s smirk. 

  
  
  


\---- 

  
  
  


Kelly keeps Carter company despite him being locked away in the basement. They sit on either side of the silver line, mostly staying quiet, just taking each other in. He can feel the tether between them twisting. Corroding. Fraying. Every time Kelly pushes or Carter pulls, it loses strength. From the tears in Kelly’s eyes, his little brother can feel it too. 

Carter’s almost relieved when Joe and Ox come to take Kelly away, telling him he needs rest. Telling him to take a break. He knows he should cherish every moment left with Kelly… just in case, but it’s killing Carter to see the panic in his brother’s face. To feel the  _ blue, blue, blue _ of his presence. 

Gordo tells Joe and Ox to fuck off, lying on the floor beside Mark’s line of silver with a pillow and blanket. Mark doesn’t argue one way or another, staying silent. From the sound of his breathing and heartbeat, he’s still doing that meditation thing. Carter would try it, except he can feel that it’s not working. At all. There isn’t a whiff of green in the entire basement. 

There’s an awful lot of violet, though.

“Go away,” Carter grumbles when the timber wolf approaches him. He knows it’s futile. The damn thing can’t get past the silver line either. They're stuck. That doesn’t stop Carter from bitching at him. Especially when he lays down on the cot Ox and Joe put in here, only for the wolf to try to climb onto it with him. 

“Dude, do you see how fucking small this thing is?” Carter snaps, shoving the wolf off of him. “Bad dog.”

The wolf growls at him before nipping his finger. Carter sighs. “Sorry, that was rude. I’m just… just sleep on the floor, okay? There’s no room up here and you’re too fucking heavy.”

After blinking at him once, twice, three times, the wolf licks at the same finger he bit earlier before curling up right beside the cot and closing his eyes. 

If Carter’s hand goes to the wolf’s fur as he’s falling asleep, no one has to know. 

If Ox and Joe come to check on him to find him peacefully snoring, fingers tangled in snowy fur, they don’t ever say. They just share a secret smile and back away. 

\----

  
  
  


Things change after they kill Elijah, not that Carter would ever admit it. The way the timber wolf had been around her, stinking of fear and shame and anxiety. Protecting Carter despite the wolf's own terror. The way the timber wolf had flinched when Elijah looked at him, pangs of hurt that rang out  _ blue blue blue _ at her harsh words toward him. In that moment. Carter knew in that moment that something significant was developing between them.

He doesn’t admit it to himself. 

He sure as hell doesn’t admit it to anyone else. 

He won't label it in his head. 

He won't say any four letter word. 

But he knows. 

It's why, for the first time since the wolf showed up, Carter doesn't fight over their sleeping arrangements. He doesn't bitch or growl. He doesn't shove the wolf as far away as possible or lock him out of the room or force him to the floor. 

No, after making sure no one is paying attention, Carter Bennet places a hand on the top of the wolf's head, right between his two ears, and whispers, "Let's go to bed."

  
  
  


\---- 

  
  
  


It’s a week or so later, when everything has been fixed - or, at least, put under control by Ox’s whole alpha of the omega’s thing - that Carter finds himself lying awake with the timber wolf one night. They’re curled up together in his bed, the door locked so none of the nosy fuckers from the pack can come make fun of him. The wolf had stolen his pillow, but he’s not upset about it. It gives him an excuse to use the wolf’s soft and warm side as a substitute. Fur tickles his nose but it doesn't bother him. It makes him smile. The scent filling his nostrils is quickly becoming addicting. 

It’s warm. Comforting. Like coming home for the holidays - the only thing that made it easier to breathe when Carter was away all those years ago at college. It’s all cookies and syrup and apple pie. Sugary sweet with a hint of spicy cinnamon. 

He inhales again. 

Then, for some reason, he whispers, “Elijah was wrong, you know.”

The timber wolf shifts ever so slightly, his heartbeat stuttering. 

“She bragged about breaking your spirit. About making you into a pet. Like you’re nothing. Like you’re worthless. Like you’re a mindless, violent animal that needs to be controlled.” The hot taste of fury bursting on his tongue makes Carter pause. He closes his eyes and breathes Timber in. A wet nose brushes against Carter's cheekbone. He shivers. “It’s okay you can’t shift. Or won’t. If you’re not ready. I’ll wait, okay? I’ll wait. Because she’s wrong. Okay?”

The wolf woofs softly in his ear before nuzzling his neck. 

Carter smiles. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a Green Creek Tumblr, but if you still want to follow me, you can find me @ destiel-love-forever


End file.
